


Poisoned Love

by Tako_ne



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako_ne/pseuds/Tako_ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't be him. The first one was so kind and sweet even to a girl like her. The second one was still a lot like the first, just a lot more clueless to a lot of things. But this third one...it couldn't be him, could it? There's no denying it...this was still him. For my feelings haven't changed...but has his? Rated T, but this may be a subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are You?

 

** Takane ** :  What is this?

**Tako_Ne** :  My guilty ship 0v0

** Kuroha ** :  Y-

**Tako_Ne** : DON'T

** Kuroha ** :  YOUKOSO WAGA! TAINAI E!

**Tako_Ne** :  I AM DONE!

** Haruka ** :  *writeson sketch book page* She only owns the story

Poisoned Love

Normal P.O.V

She…had just woken up…

Woken up…back in her own body…

Her  own  physical body…

"But…h ... ow ", she asked, lifting her pale hand s  up to her face,  seeing  for the first time  just how thin she had bec o me after being stuck behind the  hiki  NEET’s  electronic  screen for two years…no one really looking after her body since she had no need for the basic needs of human life…

But i t was then ...when  she smelled something…metallic…

She forced herself to at least sit up,  even though that  alone  was hard for the poor girl ,  and then looked around  to find the source of the smell …

…And became terrified  after finally finding the dreadful source...wishing she never did find it . ..

In front of her…laid the person who once looked after her  during her daily life at school , and taught her  new things that she never listened to …the person who  basically killed her in her sleep … Kenjirou …

Laying there on the  cold  ground, blood leaking from  an open gash on his head as deep, dark bruises form ed  around his neck. 

" Ya -YAAAAAAAH!", she screeched,  confused and oblivious  as  to  why he r teacher  was laying there  on the ground . ..dead...with bruises  around  his neck. W-who did this to him? Who in the world would EVER do this?  He was a bad person and all...but... WHO ?

And that was when  she heard it... heard laugh ter from behind her … evil  laugh ter …

She slowly turned around, shaking at the MaNiaCaL sound  she hea r d , and noticed someone right behind her.

He…had this  stubby, black pony tail  that was barely noticeable …and these two marks on his face that were all too familiar  to her …except…they were now yellow ... instead of red…and his eyes glowed with the same hue as the marks on his cheeks. ..

"… K o … noha ?", she  asked out loud , remembering the only person who looked anything like this was the ninth member of their little group of friends  known as the  M ekakushi  Dan . She started trying to stand, but he made sure nothing like that w as going to  happen  right away … he pushed her  right back down onto the surface she  had  just woke up upon ...and kept her  in place by grabbing  ahold of  her  wrist...

"Now, now Takane . I’m hurt~ Am I really  that unrecognizable~  Oh well…I guess it would be better for you to not compare me to him…", he said , lifting her chin up f orceful ly so she would  be able to look at him straight in the eyes. W…what did he mean?

"H-how do you  kn -"

"Your name? Well, you would understand if you recognized me~"

"B-but…"

"Don’t think too hard now~", he told her, picking up a knife, and cutting the mess of hair that had grown over the past few years since no one was there to cut it  during that time … and she started to shake after that... though th e fact that he cut it didn't bother her.. . what bothered her…

W as the length it was cut to…

"W -wha t ? …why did you…"

"Now you 're  back to the way I knew you~ The way I  WANTED  to see you when you walked away. ...the way I  LOve D  you~ "

"W -w ait  a minute …You’re…"

"My, my, I said too much , didn't I ? Now you know~", he said, running a hand through her matted up hair. Her eyes were wide, wider then they had ever been right before he spoke again, "I guess…I really did  say a little too much . After all,  I  shouldn’t give you false hope ... That boy…is gone."

"W-what do you mean g-gone?"

" Haruka …isn’t here anymor e... Instead, you have  me ~", he said, leaning in to plant a kiss on the girls quivering   lips. Resulting in a slap from her  that echoed around the silent room ."That wasn’t very nice.  Ta~ka~ne ~ "

"N-neither was trying to kiss me!"

"Come on~ I really do care for you. Why do you think I killed all of them  in the first place ?"

"W -w ait…who all did you kill ? ", she asked, her eyes shooting open even more as she tried to back away, only to fall off  onto the ground from  where she was sitting, and land  right  on her back. "YAH!"

"Come on~ I just took care of th ose people who got in our way . Some of them wouldn’t go down as easily as others, but in the end,  they were all the same, they all fell  down . So no one can get in the way of US  ever  again. We can be together, fOrEvEr ~"

"I-I..", she said as  she fidget ed  around a little, trying to get the words  she had in her head out of her mouth. But  b efore she could  even  finish her sentence, h e started repositioning his hands around her neck , and she  felt  them suddenly tighten right around  her fragile neck . "GAH!"

"Or…would you rather join the rest of your sorry , old  friends~", he said, smirking as he kept tightening his grip around the poor girls neck , ob viously  happy to see the girl he supposedly  loved suffering.  "I’m sure they would be  o h  so h appy to see you~"

" I-I…P-please…stop this… i -it  hu - "

"What will it be?  Takane ~"

" I-I…I d… on’t wa … nt …to…di…e "

"Then...tell me something~"

"W...wh...a- AGH!"

" Haha ...HAHAHA! It's so fun to see your face when I tighten my grip... it's...amusing... "

"Wh...at...do... yo ...u...want... "

"Tell me you love me~"

"h...huh... ?"

"Tell. Me.  ' I love you' "

"...I..."

"I what?  Takane ~"

"I...I...l...love...you..."

"That's g reat , that 's  really g reat Takane ...", he said as he smirked  at the shivering girl, pul ling  his strong, blood covered  hands away from her throat, and then proceeded to kiss her  with success this time , much to her disliking. However, this time...she didn't slap him... she di dn't  even try to pull away f ro m the man...she just la id  there...helpless...

And let him kiss her...

She felt disgusting ... oh  so VERY disgusting …giving into someone like him…who did he think he was  anyway …?

"W-who are you?", she asked, her breath still a bit shaky as he  finally pulled away from her lips , and  soon bent down to her  level  to  whisper something in her ear . Causing her to shake a  little bit a s the warm , moist  air from his mouth hit her  cold, dry  ear.

"I am  Kuroha . And I love you  too, Takane ~", he  whispered as he  g ot  up,  smir k ing  as he picked  the small  girl  up, put h er  over his broad shoulder, and started to walk out  of the silent room with her…While she didn’t know what  to say...or even what to do...

Except to  scream …

And  scream …

And  watch  as he  laughed ...even  smirked  at her  screams …

 

~

 

**Tako_Ne** :  I might make an aftermath thing...

** Takane ** :  NO

** Kuroha ** :  YES

** Takane  &  Haruka ** :  NO!!!!!!!!

** Haruka ** :  Just make some fluff >.<

**Tako_Ne** : I like my feels though D:

** Kuroha ** :  I say you should add more...and please leave a R&R, she would like to know what she can improve on.

** Takane ** :  DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!!!


	2. Don't Hurt Her!

** Tako_Ne ** : Here's some  more~

** Takane ** :  NO

** Tako_Ne ** :  YES

** Takane ** :  Oh come on...

** Haruka ** :  Why do you want her to suffer D:

** Tako_Ne ** :  Cause I am a cruel person...

** Kuroha ** :  Whatever...she only own the story...

Poisoned Love

???  P.O.V

' It... is so dark... '

' I...c an't  feel a thing... '

' Where... am  I...? '

I stood there...in  this  place completely engulfed in darkness...where I was alone...where I could n't  see  'her' ...where I could n't  see my beloved...

... Takane ...

It was  then,  suddenly... right in the middle of my  thoughts that I  starte d  to hear something ... someone  for the first time  in forever ...

H owever...

It...was  the  quiet  sound of someone crying...

'Who... w ould be crying?',  I  thought, c ompletely  c onfused as to where the sound was coming from.  I ...was stuck in  my own  hea \- no. I was merely a  simple part of  him  at this point. An imaginary friend that could easily be discarded.... Absolutely NOTHING .

'you ' r e  so cute~'

I  had heard that voice clearly...it was a man...and he had said  that line in  a tone that almost sounded like he was taunting someone who was there... .which he might be doing...After all ...I already knew who this man was...

It was  him ...

My...other self...

And he...wasn't a thrill to be around...

'S-stop messing around with me...'

My eyes flew open as  that voice lingered in my mind, a  s ickening  feeling devel oping  in my gut  as it did so . I may not have known  how this man got out of my mind , or what  on earth  was going on, but...

I  knew that girl's voice any day...

"T-",  I s tarted to  s tutter  as I looked around  in  this blackness ...well...the blackness that  had disappeared as  everything came into focus. ..

Everything was clear to me now...

And...

What I saw terrified me.

She was there...

She was crying...

Why...was she there?

Why...was she crying?

" Isn't it  great?  She's safe now... safe from anyone  else's  rotten hands ... no on e... will ever get to her again  thanks to me~ ",  I  heard someone say from behind  me,  snickering  a s  my  eyes  remained wide .  I  looked behind  myself , and saw  someone ...

I....saw  him...

"What...are you doing here?"

"Hmm~ Is it a problem..."

"...You would be with two people then..."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean...a re n't  you...the one who is  hurting her right now?"

"Hm...Will it bother you  at all if I say yes~?"

"Y-yes... It...would  bother me a lot... "

"Why~?"

"B-because she is crying... And...I care about her... "

"Don't worry...She will be fine in my care~ You just rest up."

"NO! WAIT!  D O N ' T HURT HER!!! ",  I  cried out  to this...this....this  mOnStEr , reaching a hand out to th e snake  who was causing  her  to experience  this  pain... tears running down my cheeks as I tried to fight my way out of my own head ... only to f all  back into the darkness...as  I  heard her cry out again...

"N...no...I...need...to...h-"

Sadly...ev erything went black ...before I could do anything  else ...

…

…

...I'm  so sorry... Takane ...

…

…

Takane's  P.O.V

It...hurt all over...

He swore he...loved  me ...

But...

I  didn't believe that for a second.. .

"I'm still  oh  so  very  happy I can be here with you Takane ~ ", he told  me , wrapping his  strong arms around  my  slender form , causing me to  tens e  up  at  the sudden , cold  touch.  I ...was scared...that he was going to hit  me  again...

Or worse...

Do  something...that was even worse...to me...

Again...

"We've had so much fun since I found you again~  Ha ven't we ?  And no one will ever end  the fun we have . We can finally be together... F O R E V E R ~"

"You found me a-again?", I questioned , pushing him  away  and backing away  from him  as quickly as I could . He talked...as if he was  Haruka ...but this was not  the man  I  loved ...

No...

Haruka  would never act like this...

He ...was too kind to act like this...

"Stop talking...to me as if you know me."

"But I do~ I  remember  everything ...everything  you  told me before I became that hollow shell  of a person ~"

"YOU'RE MORE OF A HOLLOW SHELL THEN KONOHA  EVER WAS !"

"What was that ,  my love~ ? I didn't quite hear you~", he said,  forcefully  grabbing me by my pigtails, and  jerking  me up  as hard as he could, smirking as he did so.  "Mind saying it again?"

"YAH!', I yelped out, trying  with all my might to put my feet back on to  the ground so I could pull myself away from his  tight  grip on my hair. But to no avail...he easily kept my feet off of the ground. ..he was able to hold me up...almost as if I was simply a rag doll to him...

"What was that you said~ Come on, spit it out."

"I...I didn't say a -a nything.", I  told him  as I shivered , biting  m y lower  lip as  I  tried to hold back  my newly forming tears. It was true though...he was a hollow shell  compared to him ...

Even  Konoha ...who couldn't remember anything...was more like  him ...

More like...my  beloved...

"That's what I thought.", he said to  me  before placing a forceful kiss on  my  dry  lips, and then p ractically  throwing me  back down on t o t he ground after holding me  by my  twin tails for a few minutes. Only to kick me one last time  in the gut  before leaving me to be by myself...

It hurt after that huge mess that had happened just now...

And I could barely move at the moment...

But...

Finally...

He was gone...

I...could finally be alone...

"I...I miss you...", I said, curling up into a  tight ball in the room I was left in. I ...want  to see him again...I ...do n't want to be stuck with this man for the rest of  my  life... I...I...I want to be by the side of the man I fell for...

I ...wanted to be by  h is  side...

"Why...why couldn't you come back...WHY WAS IT HIM! ? ", I  finally  cried out, burying my face in my knees as I let the tears  finally come pouring down my cheeks, not caring about how wet my cheeks became since I was alone...

 I want ed  to feel his  warm embrace  that he always gave me even when I told him not to ...I want ed  to see that dorky smile of his  that he had whenever he was showing me one of his drawings ...I want ed  to smell the food he always brought with him to school  since he could go only so long without eating ...I want ed  to hear his annoying laugh  as I over reacted to some of the things he said ...I want ed  to taste the food he always forced me to eat even when I said I was fine  without eating ...

But those days were gone...

The days I spent with him...were gone...

Now...I have to feel a cold embrace that  no matter what he says is  filled with absolutely no love ...I have to see the twisted grin of his hollow shell  as he enjoys watching me suffer ...I have to smell the blood that comes out  of the wounds he causes  whenever he beats me or cuts me...I have to hear him whisper to me how much he loves me when  I know for a fact that it is  not true...I have to taste his  cold  lips as he forcefully kisses me  while I can't do a damn thing about it ...

The days with  H aruka  were gone...

Now...  I  was stuck with this man named  Kuroha ...

I  wanted  my  best  friends...

I  wanted  my dearest  love...

I  wanted  my  entire  life back...

But it was ob vious I  wasn't getting any of these things...

At least...not a ny time soon...

If ever...

 

~

 

** Takane ** :  That. Sucked.

** Kuro ** ** ha ** :  You're only saying that since you were so weak...

** Takane ** :  HEY!

** Tako_Ne ** -Sunshine :  Guys...

** Haruka ** :  Calm down! Both of you!

** Kuroha ** :  You’re the one sitting there watching it all happen.

** Haruka ** :  I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING

** Tako_Ne ** :  Forget it...Please R&R...I will try to get the  next part up as soo n  as possible...


End file.
